


Strip

by Spike_1790



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Masturbation, Other, Strip Tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-31
Updated: 2012-03-31
Packaged: 2017-11-02 19:35:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/372607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spike_1790/pseuds/Spike_1790
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spike strips at Christmas</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strip

**Author's Note:**

  * For [just_ink_me](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=just_ink_me).



> Written for Just_Ink_Me, Christmas 2011

He peels off the duster. It’s thick and heavy, too warm even in the chill of winter. It falls to the floor, forming a puddle of black leather at his booted feet.

Those blue, blue eyes sparkle in the candle light, saying more than words ever could. The light catches his hair too, making it halo bright, like the angel he can never be.

He pulls the hem of his tight, black t-shirt up, showing just the barest hint of skin before he pulls his hand away to let the black cotton fall back down. The red over-shirt goes next, exposing most of his muscled arms, like silk covered steel. The shirt falls on top of the duster on the floor.

The light flickers again, casting shadows on his face, the cheekbones carved from marble; an artist’s wet dream. The full lips are drawn into a smirk, something dangerous and oh so seductive.

Now the t-shirt rides up again, pulled up by deft fingertips. Black painted nails contrast so nicely with the milk white skin. The shirt goes higher, exposing the pretty trail of dark blonde hair that disappears under the waistband of the jeans. The t-shirt passes hard nipples, peaked with arousal. He pulls it off, over his head, messing up his hair so it looks like he’s just woken up.

Hard planes of muscles, perfectly outlined. One hand skims over them, pausing only to pinch stiff nipples. Fingers arrive at the heavy leather belt, unbuckling it and stripping it through the belt loops in one easy movement, before it, too, is dropped on the floor.

He turns, and bends over to untie the boot laces. A perfect view of the swell of his firm backside, clad in dark denim, before the boots are untied and toed off and he’s turning back round again. The button is undone by those long, slender fingers. The zipper lowers, letting the tip of a long, hard, pale, uncut cock show. One more push at the waistband, and the jeans fall all the way down those long, muscular legs to pool on the floor. He steps out of them, one hand on his chest, playing with his nipples, the other hand on his cock, teasing out drops of pre-cum.

He’s completely naked. His unneeded breaths come in gasps and pants. Just a few more moments and he’ll be shaking with need…

So close now…

His eyes close with the pleasure. He growls softly and his breathing hitches. Cool cum coats his fingers and drips onto the floor. He sighs his release. His knees are weak and shaking slightly from the power of his orgasm. His breathing slows again.

His eyes open. “Merry Christmas, luv.”


End file.
